The meaning of Forever ch 1 to 7
by imitation L
Summary: this is inspired by a true story..a really..romantic yet sad..one
1. Default Chapter

The meaning of Forever 

Chapter one    Nice to meet you

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura; it's copyrighted by CLAMP. However, I do own the story. This is based on a true story. 

I am just starting University. The school seemed tremendously big to me. And I have troubles finding where my classes are. But, good thing my best friend Tomoyo is here with me. But, for some reason, she memorized her class schedule, locations of her classrooms and even where the library and bookstore is! And me? I get confused in my own building. 

I am Sakura Kinomoto, 18 years old and attending Tokyo university. I am majoring in Marine Biology. And my best friend Tomoyo Daidouji is majoring in communication design. To tell you the truth, Tomoyo's grades are so high; she can major in anything she wants! Oh yeah, I have a brother name Touya. He's currently living in Osaka with his best friend Yukito Tsukishiro. And my parents you ask? My mom died I was only 3. But, my father is at a dig in Egypt right now. 

 This actually still my first week here. Classes hasn't officially started yet. But, all the buildings are open, for first year students like me to locate their classrooms. But, all I have been doing is unpacking and cleaning. But, Tomoyo generously offered to find my classes are too! She told me she met lots of great people during her hunt. I am very curious about the other students here at Tokyo University. 

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo burst through the door of our shared apartment. Panting, meaning she was running.

"Hai! What's the rush?" I stood up from my desk.

"Come on! The others are waiting for us. They're dying to meet you!" She waved her hand, gesturing for me to go with her.

"Others?" I asked curiously.

"The other students, most of them are in my communications design class. But, one of them is in your Marine-biology class. He's really nice, come on!" Tomoyo waved again.

"Okay then!" I changed out of my blue t-shirt and jeans, into a pink summer dress. Dashed for my bag and headed off with Tomoyo.

Apparently, the others are at a Karaoke bar waiting for us. In no time at all, Tomoyo and I arrived at the bar. It was surprisingly busy for a Wednesday night. 

"How can I help you ladies?" A teenage girl in a uniform stepped out to us.

"Oh yes, which room did Shinji Harasigawa order?" Tomoyo asked.

"Room 325, that would be down in the basement." She replied with a bow.

"Thank you!" Tomoyo smiled. Then two of us headed down to the basement looking for room 325.

"Here it is!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"I didn't know this place is so big." I spoke out loud.

"Neither did I!" Tomoyo opened the door to the dark filled room. Both of us stepped in.

The room had couches all around with a TV set hanging on the wall, a couple of microphones, and a remote control.

I glanced around the room, about twelve people including Tomoyo and I. All of them were quite excited that we finally arrived. All of them were laughing and introducing each other. Except, for one guy. He was sitting on the sofa, sipping iced tea. He looked like if he didn't want to be here.

"Everyone! This is Sakura Kinomoto. She is currently majoring in Marine Biology." Tomoyo spoke.

Suddenly, all of the eyes shifted on me. Including that quiet guy on the couch. 

_"Thanks for putting me on the spot Tomoyo." _

In about ten minutes. Everyone seemed to know a little about me. Except for that quiet guy in the corner.

"Oh!" Tomoyo suddenly squealed.

"Nani?" I looked at her, putting my drink down.

She grabbed my hand and let me across the room.

"Meet Syaoran Li!" He's from Hong Kong. And also, he majors in Marine Biology as well.

"**Nice to meet you!" **We shook hands, and just sat down. Tomoyo went back to her group of friends. I am really happy that she found lots of friends. 

My eyes curiously wandered on that Syaoran. He seemed to be watching the others singing their head off. He moved his a bit, exposing a tiny smile. That smile can make anyone melt.

A sudden shade of red appeared on my face. And Syaoran seemed to notice it. He flashed another smile.

"Sakura is it?" He asked.

"H-hai!" I stuttered. Why am I acting so strange?

"Why are you here? You don't seem to be wanting to be here." He asked.

"Dragged by my friend, and plus she said there's someone I should meet." The blush faded from my face.

"Oh, same here. 'They' told me that there is also a Biology-girl coming. Ha! I guess they're trying to set us up. No wonder no one else is talking to us." He grinned.

I looked over at Tomoyo. She saw me, with a wink and a thumb up. She went back to the fun singing she's doing! Leaving me here feel embarrassed.

"Sakura?" Syaoran spoke again. When he says my name. It makes my heart skips a beat. Why am I acting like this and feeling this way?

It's so loud here. Want to go out for ice-cream?" He gestured his hand towards the door.

I stiffened up. This guy isn't thinking of anything bad is he?

When he saw my face, he broke into a quiet laugh. "Nothing is going to happen!" He exclaimed. Stomping out of the room. And I quickly followed.

We strolled down the beautiful streets of Tokyo. The wind was a soft summer breeze. And the temperature is also just right.

None of us said anything, walking side by side.

_'He seems like a nice guy?' _A small blush appeared on my face.

_'I wonder what's her favourite ice-cream flavour?' _His hands were stuck in his pockets.

We were both blushing madly.

"So.."

"So.." We both said at the same time.

"You go first." He stuttered.

"Iie, you can." I clutched on my handbag.

Suddenly he laughed. 

"I forgot what I was going to say!" He put his hands behind his head and laughed like a little boy.

"Hai, me too!" I laughed too. My hands were sweating.

There was another moment of silence.

"Look!" He pointed to a bright store acrossed the street.

"Nani?" I shot my eyes at that direction.

"The ice-cream Shoppe!" He exclaimed.

"Let's go then!" We crossed the street and went into the store.

"Would you like to sit here?" His hands directed at a booth by the window.

"Hai, that'd be lovely.' I followed him and climbed onto the stool.

In no time, a waitress arrived. She handed us both a menu.

"Wow, I didn't know this shop sold so many varieties of food!" I spoke out loud.

"This is more then an ice-cream shop. We also specialize in cakes as well." The waitress explained.

"They all looks so good!" Syaoran spoke.

I blushed gently…why am I acting like this?

"I suggest the couple special. It's a big chocolate ice-cream float. You guys can share." The waitress suggested.

"We're not a couple." I shook my head, and I am blushing too.

"Yeah we're not." He echoed.

"Oh." She sounded embarrassed.

"Strawberry sundae with chocolate hot sauce for me please." I handed her back the menu.

"Yeah same for me!" He quickly added.

"Alright." She jotted down some things down in a notebook. "So that's two strawberry sundae with chocolate hot sauce. Too bad, you guys look great together."

She skipped away leaving us to suffer the embrassement. We looked at each other and gave a nervous smile.

In no time, our delicious treat arrived. We both started to eat without saying anything.

"This is delicious!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah." He trailed off.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I suddenly asked. 

With a gentle laugh. "No, if I do, would I still be here?" He paused to retrieve his serious face. "You?"

"No I don't." I sighed deeply. "I just got myself out of a nasty relationship."

He said nothing.

There was another moment of silence between us.

"Sakura…" He looked serious.

"Hai?!" What? Is he going to ask me out? My mind was racing with thoughts. 

"Which high school did you attend?" He asked.

"Oh." My shoulders relaxed. With a cute smile I replied. "Tomeda high school."

"Is that in your hometown?" He seemed curious.

"Yes, both Tomoyo and I are extremely grateful to get an opportunity to attend university in Tokyo." I picked up my spoon and stuffed another spoonful of ice cream in my mouth. 

"How about you?" This time is my turn to ask.

"Me? My mother think it would be a good opportunity to study Japanese's culture first hand. I am originally from Hong Kong." He smiled.

"Wow, you Japanese is fantastic!" I was surprised. "I am very impressed by people that can learn languages quickly."

"Thank you." He blushed.

That's probably how the night went. Two students that have been set up by their friends, talking, making jokes, and enjoying each other's company. 

--- To be continued )chapter one end( 


	2. Getting to know you

**The meaning of Forever ** **Chapter 2 - Getting to know you** Lain Mizuki 

_Author's notes: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura in any way. It is copyrighted CLAMP. However, I do own this story because it is adapted from a true one. Enjoy_

~beep ~beep

That's my alarm clock. Waking me up for my first class in Tokyo University. I am so nervous. But, at the same time, I am very excited.

I quickly got out of bed, trying not to wake Tomoyo. Her classes doesn't begin until the afternoon. Swiftly, in 20 minutes, I showered, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. Although I look fine, my stomach doesn't feel fine. I am hungry, but no time for food. I quickly grabbed a piece of bread and got on my way to my Marine Biology one. 

While munching on my bread, walking, and check to see if I have enough supplies. I didn't notice Syaoran. 

***CRASH***

"I am so sorry!" I got up and bowed. Books were scattered everywhere.

"It's okay, Sakura." I recongized that voice.

"Syaoran-kun." A smile broke into my face.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan. Ready for your first class?" He generously helped me and picked up all my books.

"Ohayou, I don't think I'm ready." I bit my lip nervously.

I thanked him as we walk to our classroom together.

"You'll do fine." He said with a gentle laugh.

"I hope so!" My smile widened.

"Look! Room A206." There it was, a grey door. Once I open this door. It will begin my university career.

"Come on!" He led me in.

The classroom was already half full. People looked up from their textbooks. Some didn't seem to care who their classmates were.

Suddenly, an elder man in a white lab coat stepped out to us.

"You must be Sakura Kinomoto!" He held out his hand. "I love the research papers your father wrote. And I am very happy to have you in my class." He grinned. 

And I? Relaxed….

Soon after, more students arrived, and the room was full.

"Find a seat anywhere. Make yourself comfortable." He folded his hands and rested them on the desk. "I am Professor Takashima. And for the next year. I will be your Marine Biology teacher." 

I glanced around nervously, everyone seemed to like the professor a lot. But, still….

A hand rested on mine. It was Syaoran's.

"It'll be fine!" His smile reassured myself.

A blush appeared on my face.

-------

"Class is dismissed! And no homework today." Professor Takashima called out.

I really enjoyed our first class together. I hope all of them will be this fun.

"Sakura-chan?" Syaoran looked in my eyes.

"Hai…?" I mumbled.

"Do you have anymore classes for the rest of the day?" He asked.

"No." I looked through my schedule.

"Today only one class. Tomorrow..three." I sighed deeply.

"Three?" He asked.

"Yeah, on forms of animals and stuff. And this really interesting one called _The discovery of medicine." _I grinned.

"Sounds fun! Since you have no more classes until tomorrow. Does Ice-cream sound good to you?" He asked.

"Great! Let's go to that place that we went to last night." My eyes glistened.

"Sure." We rode in Syaoran's Lexus LS300. And in no time, we arrived.

"Okay, let's go in." He parked his car and we stepped into the café.

We grabbed two stool seats by the window.

"What would you like today?" A waitress appeared.

"Chocolate Cheese cake and a strawberry milkshake please." I replied. 

"Do you think it's safe to eat those two together?" He joked. "I would like a strawberry shortcake and a chocolate milkshake."

"Haha, real funny!" I put on a sour face.

Gently, his index finger poked my cheek. Making me break into a smile.

"Aren't you cute?" He grinned.

"Now, stop it." I pushed his hand away playfully. I think he was about to tickle me. Good thing, our desserts arrived.

We ate, and shared. I tried his shortcake, while he took bites out of my cheesecake. We had such a fun afternoon together.

-----

"Hey, you're home late." Tomoyo greeted me when I arrived at our apartment.

"Yeah, sorry." I dropped the keys and fell on the couch.

"You look beat, what'd you do?" Tomoyo asked.

"Class, then I went to eat cake with Syaoran, then a walk, a LONG walk." I rested my head on a pillow. 

"Oooh! Syaoran! Ar you guys getting along? Do you think it'll work out?" Tomoyo's eyes sparkled with curiousity.

"Oh, Tomoyo. Thanks a bunch for introducing me to this great friend. But I don't think it'll work out." I buried my head in a cushion.

"Sakura, I mean it just might work. It's been a long time since you last had a someone. And Syaoran is fantastic." 

"Why don't you go out with him then?" I grinned.

"Because I am a nice friend." She giggled.

"Haha!" I threw a cushion at her.

Maybe…. We could be

----- to be continue –chapter 2 end-


	3. The Weekends

Chapter 3 ~ The weekends 

Disclaimer: I don't own or is affiliated with CardCaptor Sakura. However, I do own this story. 

------- chapter 3 begins

For the following week, I attended classes and hung out with Tomoyo and Syaoran whenever I can. Oh yeah, Homework takes a great deal of time as well.

College life is great!

-----------somewhere else with Syaoran and Tomoyo

"You like her don't you?" Tomoyo picked up her cup of tea and sipped slowly. While Syaoran's spoon scooped around in his ice-cream.

"Yeah….I think I do." Syaoran lifed his face to look at Tomoyo's questioning eyes.

"Then you should tell her. Sakura is a very sweet girl. And she needs to be loved. She was hurt badly in her last relationship." Tomoyo spoke again with a calm but stern voice.

"Yeah..I should admit this to her." He slipped a shy boy's grin.

"Good." 

*Cell Phone Rings*

I picked up my pink Motorola T193. And the name "Syaoran" Appeared on the screen.

A smile immediately appeared on my face. I quickly clicked a button and pressed the phone against my ear.

"Hai! Moshi Moshi? Sakura speaking!" I spoke softly, with that smile still remaining on my face.

"Sakura-chan. It's me, Syaoran." His voice was usually so cheerful. But, today, he sounded down.

"Hai, I know. What's wrong? You sound different." 

"No, I'm fine. Um, can I come by your apartment for second?" He asked.

"Of course." I replied cheerfully. But, I am actually quite worried. I wasn't going to let Syaoran know that though.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." *Click* the phone went dead.

I dumped myself on the couch. Something is up and doesn't sound good. Too bad, Tomoyo isn't here to help me figure out what's wrong.

++Bling Bling++ A face appeared on the view cam. I clicked a button and said. "Come up, Syaoran!" And then the screen went balck. Within that few short minutes. I paced in my living room for about twenty times.

++Knock Knock++

I slowly turned the door know. And there he is, Syaoran. Immediately, a bright smile appeared on my face. No matter what's wrong. I'm always happy to see him.

"Nani? You don't look good." The smile faded off my face. I gestured him to come in. And he did.

"Sakura.." His eyes glided upon me.

"Hai?" 

"Sakura..!" 

"Hai!"

"Sakura…"

"HAI!"

----chapter 3 end


	4. hoping

The meaning of forever  
  
chapter 4 ---   
  
Lain Mizuki  
  
A/N: short chapter..this time..well same with chapter 3..but everyone was REALLY nice and read it haha ^^~   
  
Disclaimer: I am not affilated with Clamp, nor do I own it..so.um yeah ^^  
  
-----------------   
  
"Nani?" I didn't mean to be annoyed with Syaoran..but he just kept repeating my name. I don't know what's going on!  
  
"Sakura-chan..." His hand gently rested on the side of my cheek.  
  
"...hai?" My eyes softened.  
  
"Please! If you don't want to...you don't have to okay?"   
  
"I don't even know what you want?!"   
  
He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath of air.. "Sakura-chan! Will you go out with me? I mean..if you're not too busy. But, if you don't want to. It's okay"   
  
I threw my arms around him and laughed. "Of Course! Why wouldn't I want to. To tell you the truth... I was hoping you'd ask that." My face turned many shades of red. But, I don't care. I got what I hoped for. Syaoran...  
  
We hugged for a long time. Actually, we both just stood there. Since, no one really knew what came next. what should we say? What should we do?  
  
"Syaoran?" I asked nervously.  
  
"Huh?" He replied.  
  
"I think we should let go now..I think it's been half an hour already." I glanced down at my pink watch.  
  
"Sorry!" He let go of me, and blushed like I did.  
  
"Heh...well! I have to go now...um..bye?!" I began to walk the opposite direction.  
  
"Wait.." He threw his hands in the air.  
  
"Yeah?" I turned around to look at his face.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow.." He grinned and ran away.  
  
I gently laughed to myself. He's so cute ^^  
  
------------chapter 4 end 


	5. this one moment

The meaning of Forever  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Lain Mizuki  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Today is our first OFFICIAL date. That's right, Syaoran asked me out! It's 2 AM in the morning, and I am too excited! Last night, Tomoyo and I discussed what I would wear. We thought that it wouldn't be a formal dinner. Just at a normal restarunt and a movie or something. So, she helped me picked out a jean skirt and a black and white striped shirt. It's a really cute outfit. Tomoyo always is good at this stuff.  
  
I lied in my bed with my eyes wide open. My heart is beating like crazy. Why am I so nervous..? I've been out with Syaoran for ice-cream like a million times. We always have fun together. Why am I so nervous now?  
  
I guess..it's just that we both know that..there's a diffrence between a date and a ..just two friends gathering..   
  
My thoughts couldn't compelete. They were jumping all over the place...Eventually, I fell asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Wake up. Sakura!" A knock could be heard.  
  
"Hai!" I sat up from my bed and glanced at my alarm clock. It was already 8:25! I am going to be late for class.   
  
"I'm LATE!" I yelled.  
  
Tomoyo opened the door and laughed gently. "I knew you would be. So breakfast is ready for you. So brush you teeth and move!"   
  
"Okay!" I looked at her with a gratitude smile.  
  
I quickly threw on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Grabbed my books and raced to the washroom. In a quick gulp, I brushed my teeth and washed my face.  
  
Tomoyo suddenly grabbed my shoulders and stopped me.  
  
"Sakura..calm..down.." She glanced at her watch "You still have plenty of time."   
  
With a smile, she sat me down to some nice and warm toast.  
  
"Enjoy! And don't forget about..." She winked and left the kitchen. I quickly ate my toast, drank my orange juice. And is on my way to class.  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo! Gota go!" I grabbed my bag and raced to class...  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Ohayou..Sakura-chan." It was Syaoran. I blushed and sat down at my usual seat.  
  
"Ohayou!.." I looked away and opened my books.  
  
Class flew by fast. I took some notes, listened in class. Participated in some discussions. And bam..class was over..  
  
In a few hours..Syaoran would come and pick me up for our...DaTE!  
  
I quickly left when class ended. I still had butterflies in my stomach.  
  
Suddenly, I felt a grip. Syaoran's hand rested on my shoulder.  
  
"Sakura!" His bright voice made me smile.  
  
"Hai." I turned around shyly.  
  
"I'll pick you up at 7?" He asked.  
  
"Of course." I grinned and walked away.  
  
-----------------------------------   
  
Tomoyo was already in our apartment when I reached there.  
  
"Ready?" Tomoyo grinned at me when I rested down on the couch.  
  
"For what?" I asked.  
  
"I'm gonna do your hair and stuff." She grabbed a small box under her bed.  
  
"Make up too!" She held up the box.  
  
"Oh..okay! Well actually, I'm not too sure about this..I'm gonna shower and change into the clothes we picked out last night." I headed toward the washroom.  
  
"Sakura! Come on..sit! I promise everything will be light..and you'll look like an angel." I blushed..  
  
I sat down and faced a mirror.   
  
"Wait! Shouldn't I shower first?" I asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, do that..come on! Time's a wasting!" I headed toward the shower.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Sit, Sakura!" I am now in my robe sitting in a chair facing a mirror.  
  
She blow dried my hair. And let it fall to my shoulders, she brushed it out throughly. With two simple clips, she clipped my bangs to the side.   
  
Tomoyo took out the box again, and with two small brushes she applied some blush. Then, a black pencil to mark a bit of my eyes. Then lastly, the lip stick. She chose a light pink colour.   
  
That took about ten minutes.. when she said light. I guess she meant "light"  
  
I disappeared into my room and changed. I stepped out into the living room.   
  
Tomoyo gasped. "You look fantastic! Syaoran's gonna melt when he sees you."   
  
So for the next hour and half. I just sat around and watched a bit of TV..waiting for him to come.  
  
----------- To be continued 


	6. the DATE!

The meaning of Forever Chapter six: love at first sight  
  
Author: Lain Mizuki  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!  
  
--------------------------------------_  
  
*Rinnnnnnnnggg* *Rinnnnnnnngg*  
  
"Sakura! That must be Syaoran! Good luck!" Tomoyo came out to give me a hug and disappeared into her room.  
  
"Thanks..." I am really excited..and I do really like Syaoran a lot..but something makes me really nervous.. I mean I have been out with him a lot of times..at the ice-cream shop. Is this any diffrence?  
  
"Sakura?! Can I come up?" A voice boomed through the speakers.  
  
"Yeah!" I pressed a few buttons. And in no time. Syaoran appeared at my door.  
  
I took a deep breath and turned the door knob. Syaoran stood at my door looking cute as ever. Today, he had a simple white shirt on and a pair of black pants. It would look plain on anyone else. But on him..it looks great.   
  
"Wow..Sakura..You look wonderful." He blushed as he handed me a bunch of flowers.  
  
"You too.." I took the flowers and smelled it.  
  
"Let me put this in water." I blushed gently, and walked to the kitchen. But, Tomoyo was waiting for me there.  
  
I handed the flowers to her. She made a face and I made one back. We both laughed quietly as I stepped back into the living room.  
  
"Ready?" Syaoran held his hand out the door.  
  
"Ready." I grinned and we began our date.  
  
----------------------------------^_^  
  
I sat down in his black Lexus. I pulled the seat belt on and looked at Syaoran, he did the same. As he backed out of the drive way. A song began to play. It was soft and beautiful, probably the most beautiful song I have ever heard. The tune was smooth and lovely, as were the lyrics.   
  
I looked at him as he drove...  
  
"What's this song called?" I asked.  
  
He didn't turn to look at me, but a smile appeared on his face.   
  
"This song?" He turned up the volume. "Melody of the sky.."   
  
"It's beautiful." I replied.  
  
"I love this song too. I thought that you might like it as well." He turned to look at me, his eyes glimmered and shined.  
  
I blushed as I looked away, out the window.  
  
Suddenly, the car stopped.   
  
"We're here!" He parked the car and both of us got out. We arrived at a new French Restarunt, I read it takes monthes to get a reservation at this place. How did he..?  
  
I looked puzzled as I walked into the restarunt..  
  
"What's wrong?" Syaoran looked at me.  
  
"How did you get a reservation here?" I asked.  
  
He just smiled. I guess it's a secret.  
  
"Welcome, do you have a reservation?" A waiter stepped out to us.  
  
"Yes, under Li please." The waiter looked down a list of names. "Aha! Here it is. This way please, Mr. Li."  
  
The waiter sat us down to a nice restarunt on the second floor by the window. Through the window, there's a magnificent view of the city. It's georgeous.  
  
"Order whatever you'd like." We both picked up the menu. Unfortunately, it's in French.  
  
"Um..do you speak french. Syaoran-kun?" I asked.  
  
"..No, I don't." He grinned nervously.  
  
"Don't worry! I'm sure everything will taste great." I reassured him. After all, he probably did go through a lot of troubles to get the reservations.   
  
"Alright!" He closed his eyes and slided his finger up and down the page. Suddenly, he stopped and pointed to an item.  
  
"Number 65 is the winner. I don't know what it is. But I'll order it!" He grinned. "Now, you try it."  
  
I did the same. "I got number 35." I laughed. "This is the first time I ordered something like this."  
  
"Waiter! We're ready to order now!" Syaoran called out.  
  
The waiter appeared in no time. After we told him what we'd like. Syaoran and I were alone again.  
  
"So...." I paused to look at him.  
  
"So......." He replied.  
  
There was a moment of dead silence between us.   
  
"What movie would you like to see after this?"   
  
"I'm not sure." He rested his hands on the table and looked deep into my eyes.  
  
"Syaoran?"   
  
He grabbed my hands and looked serious. "I really really like you Sakura...I wish I can make everything perfect. But as you can see byt he French menus. I can't, but...I hope you're having fun." He blushed.  
  
I was startled by his action, I smiled. "I really like you too. Everything you do makes me feel great. This is fun! I am always having fun when I am with you. Please don't think any less of your self."   
  
Our Romantic moment was interrupted by the waiter and our mysterious meals.  
  
"For the lady; poisson frit avec le sauce de la chocolat." He handed me a plate of..Fish? and some brown stuff on it.  
  
"For the gentleman; la jambon..specialitie of the chef." He placed another gouey plate at Syaoran's place.   
  
"err..dig in!" I managed a nervous smile. Syaoran must have went through lots of trouble getting the reservations. I at least should co-operate.   
  
..hopefully the rest of the night..will go..better..ne?  
  
---------------------------O_0  
  
what will happen next? stay tuned! 


	7. the DATE 2

The meaning of Forever chapter 7  
  
Lain Mizuki  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
SAKURA POV  
  
After that..expensive and horrendus meal Syaoran seemed more nervous then ever. I am as well, not as nervous as him..but my palm is sweating.   
  
"What I had planned was for us to go and watch a movie. But, maybe we should be spontaneous. What do you want to do Sakura-chan?" He spoke suddenly. We're in the car, listening to some soft tunes.  
  
"Hmmm.." I closed my eyes. Where could we go? I really don't want to sit through an entire movie.   
  
"I know!" I paused to think again.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, how about just going to the park? It's still pretty light out. How about it, Syaoran-kun?" I looked at him.  
  
He smiled sweetly. "Of course, if you'd like ot."  
  
He sped up the car, and we were on our way..really, what's going to happen next?  
  
  
In no time at all, we arrived, the park is just as beautiful as ever, with the ending of summer and the beginning of fall. The temperature is just right, the simple breeze made my hair fly. I loved this feeling.  
  
Nonchantly, I placed my hand on his. Trying to avoid his eyes, I held his hand. I could feel him smile.   
  
"Sakura.."   
  
"Shh.."  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sakura!" I heard a loud bang on my door.   
  
"Hai!" I jumped up from my bed, Tomoyo? So early?  
  
"Tomoyo-chan?" I yelled out.   
  
"Hai!" She walked in, with a tray of delicious pancakes, strawberries and a petite slice of cake.  
  
"Wow! You didn't have to do this." I carefully placed the tray over my bed.  
  
"Of course I did." She winked. "I wanted to hear everything, and I mean EVERYTHING that happened last night."  
  
I blushed madly, everything was perfect. Now that I think about it, the french food wasn't THAT bad after all. I would relive it..definetly.  
  
"Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Dream Land eh?" A evil look appeared in her eyes.  
  
"No..." A faint shade of pink appread.   
  
"You're blushing!"   
  
"Tomoyo! You know I hate to be teased."  
  
"I know, I know..gomen Sakura." She bowed, and sat down on my bed. "So, come on, tell me! I am so eager to know."  
  
I explained to Tomoyo ever detail, from what he was wearing, to the salt on the tables. I really enjoyed our first date, and I hope, there definetly would be a second.   
  
".......we sat down on the benches, and just, enjoyed the sun set. It was absolutely georgeous. I held his hand, and slowly, we walked down the path. Everything was perfect.." I let out a small sigh.  
  
"AWWW! KAWAII!" Tomoyo had stars in her eyes..again. "I wish I was there to film it. I'm sure it would have been PERFECT!"   
  
"Toomoyo!..please?" I looked down at my beakfast. "Well, thanks for the wonderful breakfast..it's wonderful."  
  
I took a bite out of the pancake. "MMMM! So good!"   
  
Another spark flew out of Tomoyo's eye. I knew something was up..  
  
"Actually, I didn't make it! Syaoran did!"   
  
I almost choked. "WHAT, Syaoran-kun? He's here?"   
  
"noo..he wouldn't stay, he said he'd make breakfast for you and leave."  
  
..I blushed madly, I wanted to see him...   
  
"He's so sweet to you..you're SO lucky, Sakura.."  
  
"Hai..lucky..ne?" I laughed and I crunched down the rest of the food.  
  
..only did I later know, the one that adores me the most, might be the one that hurts me the most..  
  
-------------------------  
  
Lain 


End file.
